Double Dangers
by AnglLvr266
Summary: Sawyer witnesses a plane crash on an island. All the passengers are dead accept for a teenage girl and a marine biologist. Now all he has to do is find out who they are and why they got there in the first place.
1. Crash

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any characters from the show LOST.  I want to thank the producers though for giving me over a dozen more characters to fall in love with. 

Jack shuffled slowly to the tent that was set up on the beach. He was exhausted by the weeks horrifying and miraculous events. He pushed aside the tarp and fell to his knees in the sand. He searched through a bin for some kind of drink and found a half-full bottle of water. He slowly started to drink when shouts pierced the air.

"It's my stuff!" A voiced screamed in a southern drawl.

"I don't care. We need all the blankets and if you have anything else that's soft, we need that too!" A woman screamed.

"What for? What's so important Freckles that has you ready to cut my throat?"

Jack sighed and walked out of the tent. "Sawyer, just give it to her."

"No, she didn't answer my question yet. What's so important?" He said fixing his gaze back on Kate.

"THE BABY! That's what! The baby needs it."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I would've given you whatever you needed for the little tyke. He's the one person on this island I actually like." Sawyer ran off to get the things Kate wanted, leaving the pair stunned to silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jack questioned.

"Claire needed some things for the baby and Sawyer didn't want to give them up. Of course at the time he didn't know that the things were for the baby."

"He's one complex puzzle isn't he. Wouldn't surprise me if he's killed someone already. A killer who loves kids. This world is such an amazing place." Jack shook his head as he made his way back through the woods to the caves.

----------------------------------------

Sawyer rifled through the things in his camp, trying to find what the little guy needed. "They gotta be here somewhere." He threw a bag of supplies over his shoulder. Then a loud bang filled the air. Sawyer turned and stared at the bag, "What in hell…" Then another bang sounded. Flying out to the beach, Sawyer looked up just in time to see a plane teeter in the air and fly directly over his head. It was extremely low, and its right wing hit the woods. Without another word, Sawyer took off in the direction of the plane.


	2. Survivors

Sawyer ran to the other end of the beach. He saw the smoke rising soon after hearing an explosion. After the explosion, there was nothing but silence. Sawyer kept running desperate to find the plane. Thoughts of an intact radio were now erased form his mind, but there still could be survivors, and those could be helpful too. Minutes later, he saw the outlining of a plane. I wasn't very big. It almost looked like a leer jet or cesna. He hurried over to it only to see a man pulling himself from the wreckage. He had shoulder length, curly, brown hair, and side burns. He wore a white T-shirt with something on it, but it was too scorched to tell.

"Hey!" Sawyer shouted to him.

The man turned, startled, then his face turned to determination. "Help! We've got a girl stuck inside...the others are dead."

Sawyer ran over to assist. He had no clue why he was helping total strangers, he wasn't the type, but the island had taught him a thing or two. "Where is she?" He asked as they peered into the plane.

"Middle row, window seat." The man told him.

Sawyer slid into the burning plane, thankful that the flames hadn't reached the cabin yet. Inside, he could hear a girl coughing. "Hey, hey kid! Where are you?" Sawyer shouted through the smoke.

"Here," said a voice in a faint whisper. Sawyer crawled towards it and when he reached the seat, he turned around to see how he could get her out. Bodies littered the floor of the plane, and the walls were starting to heat up around them. The flames licked the wings outside.

Sawyer turned to look at the girl, "Damn." He simply stated. She was bleeding from the temple of her forehead. He left arm was cut up bad along with her right leg. She breathed really shallow, and when she heard Sawyer, she just turned her head slowly, then passed out.

Sawyer grabbed her, but gently, and eased her to the aisle. Her seat belt had snapped, so he didn't have to worry about that. Slowly, carefully, he dragged her to the opening of the plane. "Hey, grab her arms. Careful now." Sawyer told the man who gasped at the sight of her. They got her dragged out, and they kept her on the sand. She didn't move, and they could barely see the rise and fall of her chest.

"Is she?"

"She's alive, but barely." Sawyer bent down and picked her up in his arms, "Come on, we have to get her back to the camp."

Without questions asked, the man followed.


	3. Time

Hey, thanks Fox for being my first review for this story. I was afraid that no one would like it. So, on we go…

"Jack! We need help!" Sawyer yelled as he saw people on the beach. Kate spotted him and started to walk over.

"Sawyer, don't get him mad. What's up anyway?" Kate shouted to him, never seeing the man and girl who were with him. Soon, Sawyer's running brought them closer and he heard Kate swear and gasp at the sight of the girl, "Oh my- Sawyer what happened?"

"We need to find Jack. I'll tell you everything later."

"He's not here. He…he just went to the caves a few minutes ago."

"Damnit!" Sawyer hissed. He turned to the man, "Can you carry her?"

"Yeah, give her to me." The man said as he carefully supported the girl in his arms.

"Come on. Follow me, be careful, the trees get a little thick, but try to go as fast as you can."

The man nodded and they once again took off at a run. The caves weren't too far away, and at the pace they were going, they got there even faster. When Sawyer reached the opening, he immediately looked for Jack. He spotted him filling the water bottles.

"Jack! Doc, I need your help."

"Look Sawyer. I'm not in the mood for another fight at the moment, but try back later, maybe then I'll feel more up to it."

"I'm not jokin'." Sawyer told him exasperated.

"Yeah…right."

"Oh god," Hurley exclaimed. Jack heard a loud thud behind him and turned only to see Hurley, fainted on the ground. Hurley only fainted when he saw…blood.

Jack whirled around, expecting to see one of the camp severely injured. Instead, Sawyer was there with a man who had an injured girl in his arms. He had never seen them before. "What happened here!" Jack asked, a little wary, but much more serious.

"Their plane crashed on the beach. These two are the only survivors." Sawyer told him.

"What's her name?"

The man became alert, "Krissy, it's Krissy."

"Bring her in here." Jack instructed to the man. He walked through a tarp that was hanging from some trees. On the other side of it, a makeshift table was set up and it was stained with lots of blood. The man holding Kris gasped at the sight.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Set her on the table." Jack instructed. The man did as he was told. Jack opened her eyes and peered into them, "Kris, Krissy, can you hear me?" She didn't respond. Jack stepped back and checked her pulse. It was very low.

"Will she be okay?" The man asked.

"She'll be fine, but I need you to step outside. I need all the room I can get. What's your name?"

"Marc, but I don't want to leave her. I'm responsible for her."

"What's your relation?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I-I just work with her. She just started." Marc told him.

"Okay, but please, for her sake, get out of here." Jack told him a little more harshly this time. Marc hesitated, but walked out of the room. This time, Jack turned to Sawyer, "I need you to go get Sun. She should be by the garden. Hurry! This girl doesn't have much time."

Sawyer nodded and dashed out of the tarp-lined section. He flew past Marc, who jumped up in alarm. It took Sawyer exactly ten minutes to find Sun. She was just where Jack had said she'd be. He simply told her that Jack needed her help, and she didn't ask a question.

"Jack?" Sun asked as she pushed a tarp aside.

"Sun, I need gauze and alcohol." Jack said as he looked up from what he was doing. He put pressure on the girl's side. He had found a cut that looked like she was slightly impaled by something. His fingers covered with blood in a matter of seconds. "Damnit." Jack hissed at the sight.

Sun got the items without any questions. They cleaned and dressed each of her wounds, which were many. Three hours later, they were finally done. All they had to do was wait.


	4. Others

**Dedication**: I dedicate this chapter to Ian Somerhalder. Boone was made great due to Ian's dedicated energy. We look forward to having you back next season.

Marc sat on a stump in the caves. He was tired, hungry, but most of all...scared. Scared for Kris's life. He put his face in his hands and shut his eyes tight. Then he heard someone come walking into camp.

Charlie was so happy. He strode quickly into the caves to see where Sawyer had gone. The last he heard, he was there. Charlie wanted the things for the baby, not to converse, but when he walked into camp, he saw a strange man sitting by the fire. He stopped cold and stared. Then Hurley came from behind him.

"His name's Marc. Says he's a marine biologist from Florida. He's just waiting for some good news."

Charlie chuckled slightly, "Like what?"

"Didn't you hear? There's a teenage girl he was with when his plane went down. She's in pretty bad condition. Jack's not sure if she'll make it or not." Hurley placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and walked away leaving Charlie stunned into silence.

-----------------------------

Inside the tarp, Jack sat waiting for the girl to move. He rubbed his head and blinked a few times to clear his thoughts. Kris had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was at least 5'6" and strong for a girl.

He sat watching, waiting. He had traded off with Sun and Sawyer for the past two hours, but her condition hadn't changed. He leaned back and closed his eyes, when all of a sudden he heard someone. He jumped up and ran over to the girl.

"Where am I?" She said so softly that he could barely hear her.

"On an island. How are you feeling?" He asked her. Jack checked her pulse once again. It was much stronger than before, but still a bit weaker than normal.

"My side hurts, and my arm too. Where's Marc? Is he okay?" Kris asked her voice louder.

"Marc's fine. He's sitting outside waiting for news on you."

"And Becca?"

"Becca? I'm sure she's fine." Jack said suddenly nervous. "You just rest now. I'll go get Marc."

Kris laid her head back down, as Jack stormed out of the tarp. He marched toward Marc, half serious and half mad. Marc jumped up quickly.

"What is it? Is she okay?" He asked desperate to find an answer.

"She's fine." He hissed, "But who's Becca?"

"Oh my...oh no."

"How many more people were on that plane with you?"

"Twelve. Becca was Krissy's best friend. She doesn't know that she's..."

"No she doesn't. Look she lost a lot of blood and has no idea what's really going on. You'll have to wait about an hour before you go in there, due to the rise in your blood pressure and the scared look on your face. I don't want her to find out who died." Jack then turned and walked back to where Kris was laying. He shook with anger. Just the thought of Sawyer and Marc leaving out that twelve others had burned to death, just made him furious.

-------------------------------

Back near the crash site… 

The plane continued to burn, using the last of the fuel it had left. In the water, splashes could be heard, that is, if someone was there to hear them. The splashes were starting to cease as a girl staggered to the beach. She collapsed and fell. Along side her, a cushion from the seat of a plane floated in. The girl sputtered and coughed then fainted onto the sand. She was exhausted and dehydrated. On top of all that…she was alone.


End file.
